The widespread use of mobile phones and the increasing sophistication of smart phones have created societies in which personal, mobile computing power has become nearly ubiquitous. Content for mobile computing devices has typically flowed from technology initially used with desktop computers. Some aspects of mobile computing devices, such as a small form factor with limited display capabilities and a lack of full-size keyboards, hinder adoption of content originally designed for desktop computers. Other aspects, such as the mobility itself, provide unique opportunities to use mobile computing devices in ways very different than desktop computers. Development of content that recognizes the limitations while taking full advantage of the unique aspects of mobile computing devices is an active and maturing field.
Although some merchants have both online or web-based stores as well as brick-and-mortar stores, the online and brick-and-mortar worlds are largely separate. However, mobile computing devices allow someone to be both “online” and at a brick-and-mortar merchant simultaneously. For some transactions such as purchasing goods or services, consumers may be primarily concerned about price, convenience, and quality rather than the online or off-line format of the transaction. Additionally, advertising and marketing opportunities that cover both the brick-and-mortar and the online worlds may present additional ways for merchants to reach potential consumers. Accordingly, the convergence of an online presence and a real-world location can facilitate transactions and enhance advertising to the benefit of both consumers and merchants.